Naruto Camp Rock
by TwilightFireWolf
Summary: Sakura has always dreamed of going to "Camp Rock" then one summer when her foster-mom Tusnade has a job at The camp what will happen? Read to Find Out !
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys it me TwilightFireWolf and I'm starting a new fanfic the last one I've had a major writers block for that one.-- AAAAAARRRRRRHHHH !! I CANT COME UP WITH ANYTHING !! Any ways I'm starting a new fanfic its a Camp Rock/ Naruto thing. :P XD LOL And Yes it's going to be SasuSaku !! Camp Rock Was An AWESOME MOVIE !! LOL & I think Shane and Sasuke are alike. They are both kind of mean at the beginning but then they become nice. Any ways ON WITH THE STORY !!

* * *

"Sakura ,Sakura SAKURA !!" yelled a blond.

"I'm already!!"

"Well you better hurry you don't want to be late for your last day of school!!"

"I know I know !!"

Sakura was looking at her lyrics that she had made over the school year

"_I sooooo want to go to that camp !!"_

"Hey Tusnade"

"Hello Sakura, look what I found in my dresser today." She said taking out a "Camp Rock" pamphlet.

"Sooooooooo ?" Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura you know we don't have the money for these camps,I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until next year." Tusnade said with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh ok..." Sakura said looking down at her breakfast.  
"_Teen Pop sensation Sasuke Uchiha has recently walked off stage during a music video and has caused a 1,000 dollars of damages to the company,the other members of " Teen Three" has now officially canceled the summer tour." _

"Man he needs to get his head out of the clouds" said Sakura while turning off the TV.

* * *

At School

"Hey Sakura !!" said a girl with purple hair.

"Oh hey Yumi" Sakura said while cleaning out her locker.

"So how did it go this morning ?"

"It didn't go any where I'm not going to camp"

"But who ever has a chance at a music career goes to..." Yumi was interrupted by Sakura.

"I know I know" she said while looking at the ground.

"Oh sorry."

"Its ok" Sakura said with a smile.

Briiiiiiing

"Come on lets get to class"

"Ya lets go."

* * *

With Teen Three

"Come on Sasuke you need to stop acting this way." said a guy with long brown hair said.

"YA NEJIS RIGHT TEME !!" said a well know blond.

"Guys shut UP !!" yelled Sasuke.

"ok ok you don't need to shout." Neji said looking out the limo window.

"You know what you need some R&R"

"What do you mean??"  
"oh nothing" Naruto smirked

"AAAARRRRRHH Tell me !!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Hehe you'll find out tomarrow."

* * *

LOL This is it for now !!

Read & Review PLZ !!

In my last one I only got one review Q.Q & it was mean !!


	2. The News

Hey People Sorry I Haven't Updated For A While With School Homework And Getting Ready For My Brother To Come Home From Iraq. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

"Hn"- talk

"**Hn"- inner**

"_Hn" Thinking_

**Hn- action**

_**Hn- sining**_

**With Sakura**

As Sakura walked into her back yard she could smell her dad's famous hot dogs on the grill.

"**Great more Hot dogs..."**

"_HEY I LOVE MY DAD'S HOT DOGS !!!"_

"**Hn, what ever."**

As she passed her parents she heard her dad say something.

"What did you say dad ?"

"Go on Tsunade tell her."

"Mom, whats going on ?"

"Okay your going to CAMP ROCK !!!!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH"

"**AAAAHHHHHH"**

**Faint**

"Let's get her in the house" Sakura's dad said (A/N: Sorry I don't know what to call him I'll just say dad) as he carried her into the house.

With Teen Three

"WHAT ???" Sasuke yelled at his Uncle Kakashi.

"Yup your going to Camp Rock."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO !"  
"YES!"

"There is no way I'm going to Camp." Sasuke said glaring at Kakashi

"Oh, come on Sasuke-teme three years ago we were campers." Naruto said while eating he 9th bowl of ramen.

"Ya Naruto is right" Neji said while brushing his hair. (A/N: SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST)

"And there is where WE BECAME TEEN THREE !!!!" Naruto said while holding up his EMPTY bowl of ramen in a dramatic fashion.

"Any ways your going to be an instructor not a camper."

"Hn, fine"

With Sakura

"Uh what happened ?" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"**You fainted"**

"_Oh ya...."_

"_AAAAHHHHH !!!!"_

"**WHAT THE HELL ??"**

"_IM GOING TO CAMP ROCK !!!!!"_

"**Oh ya AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!"**

"_I have to go get ready !!!"_

Before you could blink Sakura was in her room getting ready to leave on Sunday (A/N: It's still Friday.)

TTFN

TA TA FOR NOW !!!!

--

TwilightFireWolf


	3. Camp Rock

Hi people it's me TwilightFireWolf sorry I haven't updated in a LONG TIME !! My big brother was here so I couldn't write anything in a while. I went a lot places so I couldn't really do anything for my stories. My family got a new laptop so there go my chapters. : ( That means I'm going to start from scratch. And I had a writers block too. Any ways ON WITH THE STORY !!!!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this story. They Belong To The Rightful Owners.

_**Song of the Week- "Rolling Star" By: Yui**_

"Hn"-Talking

"**Hn"-Inner**

"_Hn"-Thinking_

_**Hn-Singing**_

_**Hn- Song Playing**_

Last Time:

"_Uh what happened ?"_

"_**You Fainted"**_

"_Oh ya…"_

"_AHHHHHHH"_

"_**WHAT THE HELL ?!?"**_

"_IM GOING TO CAMP ROCK !!!!!"_

"_**Oh ya…"**_

"_**AHHHHHHHH!!!"**_

"_I Have to get ready!!"_

_Before you knew it Sakura was upstairs getting ready. (A/N: It's still Friday.)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

*-With Sakura-* (A/N: Its Sunday)

"Sakura come on hurry up or we're going to be late!!!" Tsunade said yelling from the company van.

Sakura came running outside when she heard the word _'we' . _"Wait 'we'?" Sakura said looking at Tsunade with a _What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about _look.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Uh, NO!!"

"Well I'm going to work at the Camp as a chef. That's the reason your going, but your going have to help out in the Kitchen."

"Awesome let me just get my stuff from my room." Sakura said lying through her teeth, while Inner-Sakura was using a very colorful vocabulary.

As Sakura walked into the house she couldn't help but think that she'll stick out look a sore thumb.

"_What if no one likes me? Camp Rock is for rich people. I bet they have like 20 houses all over the world. When we can barely afforded this house…NO snap out of Sakura!!! Your going to camp rock to have fun and enjoy your-self." _

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the thought of playing music all summer long.

Once in her room she got her guitar, iPod, Computer, so she could charge her iPod if it got to low battery, and last but not least her lyrics that she has been writing since she could remember.

"_I think that's it, Oh wait!!"_

Sakura went over to her dresser and took something out of one of the draws (A/N: Idk if its right. XD) It was a box, she opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace, with a Cherry blossom hanging from the necklace. It was her 5th birthday present from her mom and dad before they died in a drive-by shooting.(A/N: I was going to put car crash but that's been used a lot, beside that where I live ppl get killed in drive-bys more than ppl get killed in car crashes. Any ways to the story!) She read the message that was imbedded into the box.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I hope you liked the necklace. It was made for you and you only. there is nothing else like it in the whole world. Happy Birthday.._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Mom, Dad. I miss you guys so much." Sakura said putting the necklace around her neck and putting the box in her jean pocket.

"Sakura come on lets go!!" Tsunade yelled from the van.

"COMEING!!!" Sakura said getting her stuff and running to the van.

"You ready?" Tsunade asked starting up the van.

"Yup!" Sakura said in a cheery voice.

"_I can't wait to get to camp. I wonder what's going to happen." _Sakura thought as Tsunade moved out of the drive-way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*-With Sasuke-*

"Man, what a drag." Sasuke said looking out of one of the limo windows.(A/N:LOL HE SOUNDED LIKE SHIKA!!!!)

"Come on Sasuke-teme your going to have loads of fun!!!" Said Naruto.

"Naruto look who your talking to Mr. _I-Have-Stick-Up-My-Ass Uchiha_." Neji said.

"Shut it Neji, I don't your crap." Sasuke said in a harsh tone.

"Oh, temper, temper Sasuke." Kakashi said reading his orange book.

"AH WHAT THE - HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!?!" The trio said trying to calm down their heart rate.

"I have my ways."

"How much longer until we get there??" Naruto whined.

"About, an hour and a half Mr. Uzumaki." The driver said.

"Well until then I think I'll take a nap." Naruto said falling asleep in his seat.

"I think that's the best idea the dobe has ever come up with." Sasuke said resting his head on the head rest.

Neji soon fallowed Sasuke and Naruto soon falling into a blissful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*-With Sakura-*

_**How do you dream **_

_**When a mother has no chance to say "goodbye"?**_

_**How do you walk **_

_**With Your head held high?**_

_**Can you even look me in the eye?**_

"Sakura wake up, we're here" Tsunade said trying to wake the pink heard girl.

"Wha-What?" Sakura said sleeply taking off her head phones from her ears.

"We're here at Camp Rock."

"NO WAY!!!!" Sakura said looking out the window.

People where dancing, singing, playing their instruments, goofing around, it was just how Sakura imagined it.

"Wow this is so, COOL!!!"

"Come on Sakura we have to get your cabin number."

"Cabin Number??"

"Ya your going to get your own cabin, oh but your going to share it with someone."

"Cool me likey."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry about me Tsunade."

"And that's when I worry the most."

"Ha, you can trust me scouts honor." Sakura said holding up to two fingers.

"Okay then lets go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*-With Sasuke-*

"SASUKE-TEME WAKE UP WERE HERE!!!!!" Naruto said/yelled in Sasuke's ear.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL DOBE!!!!!" Sasuke said hitting him-self on the limo ceiling.

"Mr. Uchiha are you okay sir.?" The driver said looking back at the boys and Kakashi.

"Ya I'm ok." Sasuke said rubbing the top of his head.

"Come on Sasuke lets go get your cabin number." Kakashi said getting out of the limo.

"Cabin number???" Sasuke said getting his suit cases, or should I say, ordering someone to get the…(counts suit cases) 7 suit cases from the limo's trunk!!!!

"Yes, cabin number your going to share the cabin with someone from the camp." Kakashi said reading from his famous orange book.

"You never told me I would be sharing a cabin with someone!!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well, you never asked." Kakashi said walking away from Sasuke.

Sasuke just stood their like an idiot._ "Man I have to share a cabin with someone. Hn, I just hope it's not a fan girl."_

"_**I wish you luck"**_

"_What the hell where did you come from?!"_

"_**I'm your inner-self. I've always been here just hidden away."**_

"_Hn, maybe you should have stayed hidden away."_

"_**Hn, what ever."**_

"_And wait a sec your me so your going to suffering along with me!!"_

"_**Oh, ya that's true."**_

"_Hn, what an idiot."_

"_**Your calling your-self a idiot. So HA!"**_

"_Hn, what ever."_

"Sasuke are you going to stand their like an idiot or are you going to your new cabin." Said Kakashi from inside a cabin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*-With Sakura-*

As both Tsunade and Sakura walked along the camp, Sakura couldn't help but smile at all the people dancing, singing, playing their instruments. Then Sakura noticed she lost sight of Tsunade.

"Awww man where did she go?" Sakura said looking around the camp looking for Tsunade, she was so busy looking for her she didn't notice the person in front of her.

"Ow!" said both teens falling to the floor.

"Ow, that hurt oh are you okay?!" Sakura asked helping the purple haired girl off the ground.

"It's ok it was an accident. I'm Hinata Hyuga by the way." Said Hinata getting off the floor. (A/N: I Don't Know If That's How You Spell Hyuga?)

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Wait did you say 'Hyuga'?"

"Ya, why?"

"Are you related to Neji Hyuga?"

"Ya he's my cousin."

"That's so cool!!"

"Ya not that much."

"Why?"

"We don't talk to each other a lot. We use to back when we were little kids, but when he joined that band we rarely get to talk to each other. And when we do talk its about me helping with the sound check and all that stuff." Hinata explained to Sakura.

"Oh is it true that Neji is the smartest one of the three?"

"Kind of he and Sasuke Uchiha battle for that spot form time to time."

"I hate the Uchiha. He thinks he's all that." Sakura said angrily.

"Ya, me too the only one I like is Naruto-_kun_." Hinata said blushing madly.

"So you like the funny one eh?" Sakura said slyly.

"Um, y-y-yes."

"That's so CUTE!!" Sakura said jumping up and down and accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh!! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking."

"Ya, I can tell watch where your going next time newbie." Said a platinum haired girl with a high pony tail.

"Isn't that Ino Yakama ?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Ya it is but, I would be careful around her."

"Thanks for the info. Oh I got to go I was looking for someone when I bumped into you see ya later Hinata-chan!!!" Sakura said running towered a random direction.

"See ya later Sakura-chan!!!" Hinata said waving at Sakura.

*- 10 mins later-*

"Their you are Sakura!! I was looking everywhere for you!" Tsunade said opening a cabin door.

"Sorry I was talking to Hinata."

"Who is 'Hinata'?"

"A girl I meet trying to look for you. Is this your cabin?"

"Ya it is, your Cabin Number 206. Your suit case is in your cabin already."

"Okay Tsunade, thanks for telling me I'm going to the cabin to get settled in." Sakura said going out the screen door.

"Sakura you have to go to the Mess Hall at 5:30 so you can help with dinner." Tsunade tolled Sakura.

""Kay I'll be their!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*-With Sasuke-*

"_Hn, looks like my roommate is a light packer." _Sasuke thought looking at the one suit case next to the screen door.

The room was not an average sized cabin it was like twice the size of a normal one, a desk on the far right of the room. A table near the door, a couch a little to the left of the, king sized bed!!! A round carpet, I guess that's what you call it, in the middle of the room.

"_Hn, I guess they knew I was coming, but what's with the one bed?"_

"I guess your thinking 'why the one bed?'"

"Hn." (Sasuke talk for yes.)

"Well we had a last min edition to the roster, their wasn't any room in any of the other cabins, so we had to book her with you." Kakashi explained while reading his orange book.

" WAIT YOU SAID '_HER'_!!! Does that mean I'm rooming up with a girl?"

"Yup good luck, see you in class my student."

"STUDENT?! You said I wouldn't be a student."

"So, I lied." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hn, Kakashi I'm going to get you sooner or later." Sasuke said lying on the bed.

"Hello?" an angelic voice asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY IM GOING TO STOP IT RIGHT THERE!!!

Song/s used: Dear Mr. President By: Pink

Hope You Enjoyed It!!!!!


End file.
